He doesn't
by Hugs6
Summary: Logan's spent his whole life acting as important as his family thinks they are. But he'd rather have his father care then have his father finance his life. Every day he just puts on an act, pretending to be arrogant and not have feelings, pretending to be okay with everything.


**Don't kill me for liking Zoey 101! Its a cool show and Logan just happens to be my favorite character, so don't kill me. I am allowed to branch out from PJO!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Dude, your dad's movie was epic!" Michael told him when the movie was over and the lights went on.

"I know right?" Chase grinned. Logan nodded, that, "Yeah I'm pretty awesome" smirk still on his face, but inside he was upset.

"You want to get some frozen yogurt with us?" Chase asked, and Logan, for just a millisecond lost his confident smile.

"Nah, I think I'm going to go back to the room. I'm not feeling so great." Chase looked at him, frowning for a second.

"Yeah whatever. C'mon Michael. Lets see if we can hang out with Zoey and them." Michael and Chase left and Logan headed for his room. He sat on his bed and sighed, pulling a notebook off of his dresser. He stared at the notebook as if it were cursed, as if he were terrified to open it, but finally did. All of the notes in there, he'd slaved over them for hours. He kept flipping pages. Every time his dad asked him for ideas for the new movie. Every time it appeared that his father didn't really care, because his ideas, ideas that sometimes kept him up at night, never appeared in a single on of his father's movies.

"What did I do wrong? They're not good enough... I have to try harder..." He looked around the room, looking at all of his dad's presents. He wondered if his dad knew tha he didn't care about presents. He wondered if his dad knew all he wanted to do was help him for once. Helping with a movie was the only way they'd ever get to connect, and so far, they still hadn't connected. He ripped out the pages of his notebook, crumpled them up, and threw them away. He scowled a little, grabbed his camera, and went outside.

Whenever he got really, really stressed out he'd take his camera and film stuff. Movies ran in the family. His mom had been an actress, his dad was a movie producer, and he'd never admit it because camera guy was a bit lowly in his dad's opinion, but he adored being behind a camera. While he walked and filmed he muttered to himself. Everyone would have probably loved his dad's movies ten times more if he'd been allowed to help out. He'd given so many good ideas, why couldn't his dad never even find time to fit ONE of them into his precious movie? The answer hit him and he tried to ignore it, finally he gave up.

"He doesn't care. He just doesn't care about me or anything unrelated to his precious movies."

"What are you talking about?" Great. Someone was there. He turned around quickly and saw Lola.

"What's it to you?"

"You were acting almost human there for a second, and I _had_ to check it out. Apparently it was too good to be true. Apparently you _don't_ have feelings."

"I do too have feelings!" He yelled, hurt. Lola lifted her hands in surrender.

"Then spill, Richie Rich."

"I'm just upset." He told her.

"Why?" She pressed.

"Just... Nothing."

"You should tell me, or I'll tell everyone you're hiding something and everyone will be pressing you. I know you like attention, but you couldn't possibly want _that_." He turned the camera on her.

"And this is a prime example of what a back stabbing, black mailing teenage girl looks like in her natural habit." He growled to the camera.

"Very clever." She rolled her eyes.

"Come on Logan, just tell me."

"Its really nothing." He insisted.

"I've never seen you so human before. Something's got you upset. Normal people talk about there feelings."

"Yeah well, no one's cared before!" He snapped. Lola nodded.

"I see. Is that your problem? That no one cares about you? Exactly whose no one?"

"M-my dad..." He stammered, before he ran off, hugging the camera.

He sat editing videos at his computer, trying not to think about his short conversation with Lola when Michael and Chase came in.

"Hey man, Lola said she saw you earlier. And that you were upset." Michael approached him with caution.

"Leave me alone!" Logan snapped.

"I don't think he wants to talk about it, whatever it is." Chase sat down beside him, watching his video.

"Nice video."

"You like it?"

"Oh yeah, you could probably make a movie if you wanted too."

"Some people don't think so..." Logan muttered.

* * *

**This too OOC or do you PCA fans like it? Juuust wondering. This is the first Nick show that I've recently watched where I wanted to write a fanfic about it, and thats because i think Logan has sooo much more to him.**


End file.
